


Not

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: The truth is he hates the name they've given him.





	Not

The Truth is, though he’ll never admit it, and not that anyone has asked, is that he has hated every single name that has ever been assigned to him.But he has never hated a name so much as the one that they’ve given him.

The Gumm-Gumm’s in the darklands were always quick to call him and the others Impure, so much so that for the longest time he thought that Impure was his name, a name he shared with countless others in the darkest and bleakest depths of Gunmar’s realm. Though he knew from the way the Gumm-Gumm’s spat it out that it was neither a pleasant or well liked name, it gave him a sense of comradery with the other changelings, for they were all called the same thing and as such, in some dark twisted way, they were all equals. 

Gunmar too, called him and the others Impure, but eventually, over the centuries, if they proved themselves memorable in some way. He assigned names to them. After a particularly brutal assignment, Gunmar named him Alban, remembering that he had been taken from a troll village of a similar name, and for the first time in ages, He, Alban, had an identity and with it a sense of autonomy that was completely foreign and exhilarating to him.  
But with that his relationships with his Impure brethren changed. He had been elevated above them, and they no longer saw him as a brother but rather an obstacle, something to breakdown or climb upon in order to free themselves from their lowly lot. Later on when he had the opportunity he researched the name and as it turns out Alban means From the city Alba, a city long gone, and with it any chance of finding out about his past, or where he came from. Not that it matters. Not that he cares. The name Alban has brought him nothing but loneliness, and eventually he decided that he does not care for it.

Sometimes, he thinks he remembers the name that his true parents gave to him. Other times he imagines it. That they named him something bold and strong in the hopes that he’d grow to be a pure, solid troll that lived up to the name...not what he turned out to ...He stops imagining, for it just makes things more difficult...Whatever his name was, he hates it. 

He can’t stand being called Enrique, oh it’s a nice name, it’s pleasant, and his “parents” say it with all the love and adoration that humans can muster. But all it serves is to remind him, that there is an Enrique that is currently being held in a dangerous realm, deprived of sunlight and warmth. It reminds him that he is stealing that love from some untainted child that isn’t deserving of being trapped in the Darklands. Most of all he can’t stand that Enrique is only temporary, that soon, if the Trollhunter does return, it will mean that he’s back to being Alban the impure and that the caring in his “parents” eyes will disappear and be replaced with horror and fear.

 

 

They call him NotEnrique, and it takes all his admittedly minimal self-control not to scream in anger and frustration every time they do. It’s a negative of the name he’s currently borrowing, a poignant reminder that he’s never truly going to be the girl’s brother, his “parents” son, not that he cares enough about them to want to be. It also in a way subtly points out that he’s neither a human nor a troll but some unnatural cross between the two, stuck in two worlds but never comfortable or accepted in either. He might as well be in purgatory. NotEnrique is a name that is a constant reminder that there is someone else that they would rather have with them.

He hates it when they call him NotEnrique, because it’s a reminder of everything he’s not.


End file.
